


My Life With You

by tracionn



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Photomanip, Romance, Royalty, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracionn/pseuds/tracionn
Summary: Merlin and Arthur just had a wonderful royal wedding, but the best part is when they sneak away from it afterwards to be just happy together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [destroyerofhearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroyerofhearts/gifts).



> Dear Destroyerofhearts, I'm sorry I could not offer a longer fulfillment but I hope this here meets with your prompts of fluff, cute and Royal AU! Happy Valentine's Week!!

 


End file.
